


Paranoid

by ChocoSwirlz



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drabble, Gen, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz
Summary: [Prompt: Paranoia]Virgil feels like he's being watched.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092440
Kudos: 2





	Paranoid

The deafening silence in Virgil’s room always put him on edge. Every creak and groan of the floorboards made him flinch. He knew he was alone in his room, but was he really?

Virgil didn’t particularly like his room. The solitude was nice, but he could never quite shake the feeling that he was being watched.

He wasn’t.

Was he?

He did one final check to be safe before settling on his bed, pulling his headphones onto his head.

There was no one else in the room.

He wasn’t being watched.

He was just paranoid.


End file.
